


Reflection of Love and Passion

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [22]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Love Confessions, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Takes place near the end of PE2. Jodie is worried about Pierce and soon founds him in a medical tent, recovering from being stuck in the freezer for hours. She soon realized that she had feelings for him. Pairing(s): Pierce/Jodie, one-shot.





	Reflection of Love and Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Chapter 2 of my story, The Sexually Confused Adventures of Eve Brea for official news.
> 
> This is just an one-shot of Pierce and Jodie as this story took place near the end of PE2.
> 
> Enjoy!

**September 6, 2000, 3:59 PM**

**Mojave Desert, Nevada**

Jodie was standing there, waiting for more news about what's going on. She had told Aya about what's going on at MIST and that Baldwin and several of the members were involved with the organization. Aya told Jodie that most of the evidence were destroyed. 

But the most thing she's worried about is Pierce. Of course, she often make fun of him after when he tried to fire a weapon with the wrong ammo. But she kinda jealous that he is helpful around Aya. When they find him, Jodie is gonna to have a nice chat with him.

Several minutes later (about 5-10 minutes), Aya came back and she had a relived face.

"Good news: Pierce is okay. He's at the medical tent right now because he was stuck in a freezer. He told me that it was probably one of the golems that put him there," Aya old her.

"Thanks. I'm gonna see him now." Jodie said, as she begin to walk towards the medical tent. "And good luck on finding Eve, Aya. Hope the weapons will last you long."

At the medical tent, Pierce was on the beds, with a blanket wrapped around his body and he wasn't wearing any clothes right now because the soldier had put them in a bag which is wrapped around in an electric blanket. It was good to finally get out of the freezer thanks to Aya. If not, he would turn into a Popsicle by now. One of the military soldiers and a nurse are monitoring him.

"Sir, it seem that your temperature was 40 degrees when you got here. I suggest you get some rest for a while." The nurse said.

Suddenly, Jodie enters the medical tent, looking at them.

"Do you mind if we could be alone for a few hours?" Jodie asks.

"Sure," The soldier replied. "But we're checking on him in two hours."

Within that, the two walked out of the tent. The only people left now are Pierce and Jodie.

"So...what brings you here, Jodie?" Pierce asked her.

"How in the hell did you end up in the freezer? And what I heard, Aya had to save your life when you got attacked by those damned NMCs!" Jodie yelled in anger.

"Yeah....about that...I want to help her so she can stay alive and come back safe and sound," He replied. "And I was kidnapped by a golem and been put in the freezer. I was there for five whole hours!"

"Pierce...you had me worried. You could've been killed!" She continued to yelled.

"I'm sorry, Jodie. I really want to help her, just like you..."

Suddenly, Jodie wasn't angry no more. Instead, she gasped in shocked. Did...he want to be just like her?

"Pierce...that was so nice of you to say that. I think we should be friends now."

"Okay. I was-"

"There's something I want to tell you also. When I first met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You are so cool and a computer geek. And the sunglasses look cool on you," Jodie said.

"Thanks. I wear the sunglasses because I don't want my eyes to go blind." Pierce said.

"And...the truth is...I liked you...no, wait...I love you since we first met." Jodie confessed.

"What?! You really do?" Pierce asks.

"Yes. I am serious, Pierce. I have loved you so much and I think....we should...."

"M-make love to me?"

"Yes. That's what I'm looking for." Jodie replied to him.

Pierce and Jodie looked at each other before they wrapped their arms around their bodies and pulled into a soft, romantic kiss. It was so romantic at first, but it went away when they broke the kiss.

"That kiss was so wonderful..." Pierce said.

Instead of saying anything, Jodie gave him an another kiss, but this time, an very romantic and passionate one. Their tongues began to waltz around each other in a gentle way. They touched, soft and gentle, making the kiss a little sloppy. 

After they kissed for nearly 2 minutes, he began to touch her body in a passionate way with his hands. When Jodie felt him touch her breasts, she let out a passionate moan. Pierce unbuttoned the buttons on her white blouse and pulled it off, dropping it on the ground. She had C-cup breasts, just like Aya. He slowly licked her left nipple while he rubbed the right nipple, trying to get them hard. Eventually, the nipples got hard after about one minute, making them pointy to perfection.

"Alright, Jodie. What do you like about..." He paused, pulling the blanket off his body. "...this?"

Jodie gasped and blushed wildly over the sight of Pierce's 10-inch cock. It was so hard and thick that it was the most amazing thing she ever saw in her life.

"Oh my....it's so huge and long. I...loved it," Jodie said.

She then grab the member with her hands and started to stroke the cock. Pierce let out an huge moan as her hand moved up and down on his huge dick and laid down so she can get a good view on his penis.

"Ahh...it feels so good! Sooo good," Pierce moaned.

Jodie licked down his undershaft to reach his balls and licked them up and down, making them tighten. He grew very hard as she continued stroking him and sucking his balls. Jodie moaned and swayed her hips, getting wet. Suddenly, she stopped and gave him a quiet tongue kiss, while still stroking his dick. Her tongue was warm to Pierce and he couldn't help but deepen the kiss. When they pulled away, Jodie slowly stuffed his head of his cock into her warm mouth, licking it.

"Ahhhhhh...ohhhh, Jodie..." Pierce moaned as she slowly sucked his hard manhood. Jodie bobbed her head up and down on his cock, sucking and licking him. He let out a few more moans as his hands massaged her brown hair.

"Mmmm..." Jodie muffled and moaned as she loved the taste of his manhood. It just had a combination of peach and pineapple, like a tropical smoothie. She sucked him hard and fast, making loud, slurping sounds as she brought him closer to climax.

"Ohhhh, god...." Pierce groaned as his hips gyrated up and down, pumped himself vertically straight inside her mouth. That brought him even closer. "Ugh...Jodie...I'm gonna cum!!!"

Jodie was happy to hear it as she sucked him very hard and licked the head of his penis. Suddenly, a large, hot geyser of his cum blasted into Jodie's mouth and she tensed her lips to swallow the cum down in one swallow. It tasted so sweet, kinda like pineapple juice. She slowed her pace to begin sucking out even more of his thick, white seed to her. Jodie sucked slow and deep, drawing up more of his hot seed, from the base of his cock, all the way up to the head, and twisting her lips left and right around him, before she plunged her mouth back down to his base to suck up another load. After about a minute or two, the orgasm died down and she pulled her mouth out of his cock, which is now covered with her saliva.

"Mmmm...you taste delicious..." Jodie said as she smiled.

"Hehehe...thanks," Pierce thanked her.

Jodie then got on the bed and got Pierce to stand up. She pulled her blue skirt with the belt on up, revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Her pink pussy was so tight and shaven. It slowly dripped her fluids out meaning she's extremely wet now.

"Looks like it's ready to be fucked now, Pierce. Put it in me, please." Jodie said as she closed her eyes and took the skirt off, eventually spreading her legs wide.

"Okay, then. I....ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh..." With a slew of slurred speech, his member slid in, hardening even more as he slid all the way into Jodie's hot pussy.

"Ohhhhhhhhh....! It's fits so perfectly!" Jodie said, as she moaned deeply. With that line said, Pierce began thrusting, sliding his slippery cock in and out of her sweet, burning pussy, and he loved every second of it. She enjoyed the feel of Pierce's cock plunge into her again and again.

Soon, Pierce had increased into a good pounding pace and the sound of sweet, sloppy fucking could be heard in the medical tent. He started to pound harder, sliding and stroking into Jodie's pussy like a madman, his hard, glistening member making love to her tight, pink cunt as it nearly suck and embraced upon him for the hard, socking pleasure that he gave. Pierce collapsed forward over Jodie and began fucking deeper into her depths. His lips soon touched hers, kissing passionately. Their tongues inside them began to wiggle once more, as her tongue shoved way deep inside him. They were kissing out of control.

Pierce slammed his cock into her tight, juicy pussy, again and again and again. He then forcefully sucked and tongued circled around her hard nipples, left and right, as if he was devouring a sundae. And, as he continued to fuck and fuck into her tight pussy, his lower body began to shake a little. It forced him to fuck her pussy like a runaway train, gritting his teeth as he looked at her, pounding and pounding harder and faster into her, again and again and again, until he felt the hard, soul draining push and began cumming rivers and rivers of hot, thick cum, deep into her cunt. His pace slowed but his forced didn't weaken for a moment as he fucked and fucked, spurting a fresh new answer from his hardened member each time he shoved home and making her feel his love, deep, deep inside of her, as his cock continued to stroke against the walls of her love canal.

"Ohhh, god! Pierce!!!" Jodie screamed as she felt him fill her up with his seed. He pounded slowly, again and again, in a hard, staccato rhythm, shocking her pussy with good, slow, powerful fucking, until he finally shook loose the walls of reservation within Jodie's body and she began gushing her own love, all over his cock. She splashed, she gushed, and she screamed like a schoolgirl, as Pierce continued to take her, again and again, until a beautiful, creamy mixture of sweet, hot, womanly juice and manly love lava began spilling out of her pussy lips. Their orgasms soon subsided and they collapsed over each other, Pierce on top of Jodie, with his soft member still held deep in her cunt.

"So...how was it?" Pierce asked her. "Was it fun?"

"Yes! I've loved every moment of it!" Jodie said excitedly. "Let's do it again!"

"O-okay..." Pierce replied.

"But this time...." Jodie said as she bent over on the bed. "...you fuck my ass."

Pierce realized that she had a bubble butt and it felt so soft and creamy as he touched it with his bare hands. It remained him of the soft towels that he use in the bathroom.

"Oooohh...I love your ass..." Pierce whispered.

"Thanks for the compliment," Jodie whispered in response. "You better start fucking it."

Nodding in response, Pierce carefully positioned his member straight between the tight little harness that was her asshole. With a smirk between his cheeks, the computer geek pushed right in tightly, fitting that hard studded member between her perfect, cellulite-free cheeks. Pierce paced his hips carefully, sliding into the warmth of her hot tight juicy entrance. If that clit wasn't the most tightest feeling the computer geek ever felt, Jodie's tiny pressing passageway definitely blew it out of the water. It was making a little harder for Pierce to push in and out, but using the fluids that they had drenched throughout the previous unbelievable session, the thrusts were now being a little slippery and easy to perform. 

"Hmmm...you're so tight," Pierce said.

"T-thanks...." Jodie replied, as she moaned in pain and pleasure because no one had fucked her tight asshole before. He started to pound her asshole, thrusting in and out of it. It was still painfully for her. "C-can you please pull it out?"

"Fine..." Pierce replied, as he pulled out and said, "Might need to lube it up again?"

"Sure," Jodie replied, as she put the head of his cock in her mouth and sucked it, earning some moans for him. She bobbed her head up and down on his member, trying to make sure it was covered with her saliva to make the pain in anal sex less painfully. After several minutes, he was about to release again when she pulled away and bent over again.

Nodding, he put his member back into her tight anus and resumed what he was doing, this time, pounding harder and faster as he could. Pierce moaned as he could feel the tightness there and began leaking pre-cum now. All of that sucking and fucking is making him want to release again, even though he been fucking her asshole for 5 minutes straight. 

"Shit, I'm gonna cum again!" Pierce yelled.

With one final thrust, he released his seed into her anus, filling it up fully. Jodie sighed in pleasure as she felt his cum shoot deep inside her. The orgasm died down after about 30 seconds and he pulled out, feeling a little exhaustion coming from his body.

"Ready for one more?" Jodie asks.

"Sure," Pierce said. "Although we did two positions so far. What position you want to try out?"

That's when Jodie pushed into the bed and got on top of him. Then, she slowly lowered herself down and slid her pussy into his cock, earning a moan between the two of them. 

"Ohhhh...Pierce!!!" Jodie squealed and he began fucking her pussy onto his cock, holding her body and gently shaking her up and down, juicing her pussy onto his body as if he was an automatic reamer. He got up from the bed and lifted her up from behind. He then used every ounce of his strength to lift her crossed legs, while at the same time, thrusting onto her pussy vertically. Apparently, she was caught in an air cowgirl position, which forced her entire body to bounce up and down due to her being pressed up by Pierce's hard throbbing cock. Jodie turned to him and treated him with a hot french kiss. During that mini make out session, Jodie decided to double the pleasure by rubbing her tight clit in a furious pace, which caused serious jerks around her groin area. She was coming closer to reaching her huge orgasm and so does Pierce, who started pushing up harder and harder on Jodie's pussy. With all the thrusting going on after about 7 minutes, the orgasm was finally there.

"OHHHH, I'M GONNA CUMMMM!!!" Pierce screamed.

"M-ME TOO....!!!" Jodie screamed as well.

With an final thrust came a huge moan from the two of them. Jodie sighed in relief as his seed was shooting out of his cock and into her womb, filing it up again. He held her halfway over his shaft as she crossed her legs and held him tightly, his hot, fresh cream dripping down his shaft and oozing out of Jodie's overpleasured pussy. Then, she began to shoot her fluids all over themselves, sprinkling the whole medical tent with a shower of sweet pussy juice. After about a minute, her orgasm died down and he let her down from his hold and she slipped off his cock like butter. For a moment, Pierce and Jodie laid down on the bed, tired and exhausted.

"Ohhhh...god....that was awesome..." Pierce panted with a smile on his face.

"I know it. Maybe we can do this again someday..." Jodie said, then giving him one last kiss.

But sadly and rudely, they were interrupted when the nurse and soldier came in, seeing this.

"Oh my god!" The nurse cried out.

"Uhm....is this a bad time to walk in?" The soldier asks.

"No...and now he's fine." Jodie answered them, as she and Pierce resumed kissing.

"Ohhh....well, I'll leave you lovebirds alone..." He said as they walked out.

As soon they left, Pierce and Jodie fell asleep, hoping that Aya would come back with some news...

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the end of the story. Please bare with me for a while until my mom paid the AT&T bill.
> 
> As always, comment or give out a kudo!


End file.
